


Stars for Hearts

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [33]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fledgling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the first night tends to lead to a bit of thoughtfulness. Even when your name is Arthur Shappey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars for Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, the morning after "Guitar Ties and Handholding." I've got the afternoon after, but not the _morning_ , and I've finally rectified that.  
> You're welcome.

Arthur awoke that morning with a strange feeling in his chest. Not a bad one, and not one to worry him, but strange nonetheless. It was like a little star burning in his rib cage, and it was kind of beautiful.

His Skipper, his Martin, was lying beside him on the little bed by the window, half sprawled out over Arthur out of necessity. There simply wasn't room for them to lie separately. It would have been slightly more comfortable, but Arthur couldn't possibly find himself to be bothered. After all, this limpet at his side was Martin, and _that_ was what kept that little star burning in his chest.

Gently, as though he might spook Martin otherwise, Arthur stroked Martin's hair, just slightly. The ringlet were incredibly soft and smelled vaguely of hotel. At this angle, he could see the thinning spot at the top of his head perfectly, and he longed to press a kiss to it, refraining only because it would require too much contortion while the bearer of that spot slept.

He didn't want to say that little word lest he jinx things, but he was fairly certain that he might feel that way. That he had for a long time.

The kiss last night had ignited that little star. It had been brilliant like Snoopadoop sleeping on his feet in the winter. It had been... No, it had been _more_ than brilliant. He wasn't sure that there was a word to properly describe the kiss and every subsequent second.

Truth be told, he wasn't quite ready for Skip to wake up. He didn't know how he might react. What if last night had just been a fluke? What if he wouldn't feel the same in the morning?

The possibilities, terrible and bleak, swirled round the steward's head. He closed his eyes and anchored himself to the moment, fingers still carding through the ginger softness.

As though sensing Arthur's distressed, Martin snuffled awake, blinking against consciousness and stretching against Arthur's body like a cat. He looked up at Arthur and grinned. The star burned brighter.

"Good morning," he said lightly, voice a bit rusty from sleep.

"Good morning," Arthur returned, and he felt a smile stretching along his face. They shared a small, chaste kiss and Martin rolled off of Arthur to disappear into the bathroom for a moment. Arthur was aware of a similar need, and darted in once Martin returned.

After, they sat together on the bed, cross-legged like children on the floor. They ran fingers lightly over hands, tracing palms and calluses and scars.

"Will anything change?" Arthur asked quietly. Martin frowned a bit, perplexed from the slightly desolate tone Arthur found himself using.

"Do you _want_ anything to change?"

Arthur kept his eyes fixed firmly on the arching lines of Martin's upturned palm.

"Yes."

Martin leaned forward, gently cupping the side of Arthur's face, mutely asking for eye contact before he pressed a kiss to his lip. Arthur could feel Skip's mouth tilting up in a smile.

"Good."

After a bit more kissing and maybe some tickling, the pair dressed and went down to the lobby. Douglas was waiting for them at the attached cafe, and while Arthur and Martin didn't hold hands or act any different than usual, the first officer raised a brow. It was then that he realised that Martin wasn't wearing a tie. Arthur remembered then that Skip had ruined his tie the day before. It was tremendously odd to see the captain wearing every neat component of his uniform but the tie he always kept securely round his neck.

"Did you bring your extra tie, Douglas?" Martin asked by way of greeting. The pair sat down across from the older gentleman.

"As it so happens, _Sir_ , I did." Douglas smiled like he was some benevolent god as he drew the silken black coil from his pocket. Martin smiled and took the proffered tie with his thanks.

Soon, three of the members of MJN found themselves living through any ordinary morning, but Arthur found it impossible to ignore the way Martin's knee kept bumping his. It quickly became apparent that _this_ was the new normal, and the star burned ever brighter.


End file.
